


Sandcastles

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, It's kinda vague so you decide, M/M, Open feelings, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wishful Thinking, or maybe not, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: I wonder if one day we'll finallyFind the nerve to run awayWhat games will we invent?What will it be like in the end?
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ended up skipping yesterday's songfic, I'm so sorry but the day was really busy, I'll try to mend that asap.  
> Meanwhile, here's today's work!  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Inspired to: [Sandcastles](https://youtu.be/FY8dODOK1K4?list=OLAK5uy_lGINWAsztJb5PpP5xO65nGFLcGV0MDPJU) \- The Terrordactyls
> 
> (hint hint: listen to the song, it's lovely!)

"Do you ever think of how it would be, to do something different?" He says, looking at the ceiling.

"Dropping everything?" The other turns his head to look at this friend, "Yes."

...

"I think about all the things I could do. All the things I can't do now..."

He turns to look at him too, scrutinizing the face of his companion, cheek squished on the blue mat.

"...What we could be." He smiles, a little half sad smile.

"You know, I would take you with me and finally teach you how to ride a bike."

That smile grows, getting a bit more real. Then turns into a smirk: "Let's be honest, I wouldn't be in the right conditions to ride that..."

It takes a second, to understand what he's referring to. Then his face momentarily breaks out in astonishment.

"You cheeky brat!" He turns on his side and jokingly punches him on the shoulder, but a fond light is sparkling into his eyes.

...

"I wouldn't. I would take care of you."

Smiles

"But I would also take you hiking, and you would hate me with a vengeance."

  
He snorts, "I would! Why couldn't we do something less exhausting than this? Like... mhhh" He brings up an hand to tuck it under his chin in his usual thinking attitude, "I know! We would go to concerts! And you would lift me on your shoulders!"

"No way!! I'm not one of your pair stating friends!"

"Aaaah you're no fun! I should elope with someone else then!" He states solemnly, turning on his side so as to give his back to him"

But he reaches for his arm, "Don't you dare!" pulling him back to laying down, their faces now closer than ever "I will bring you to all the concerts you want, and teach you to ride, and some days make sure you can't seat comfortably. I will walk with you down the streets of all those european towns we somehow never managed to see and we wouldn't have to care about anything." 

They just stare into each other's eyes, dumb smiles on their faces, electricity cracking the little air in between them, time frozen.

.

.

.

A dimmed smile "Come on, let's go back to workout, daydreaming won't earn us an extra quad!" He moves from above him and, just like that, they're back into reality.


End file.
